troper_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Badass Longcoat
This troper knows several "Badass" Longcoats at school. He laughs at the little Neo-wannabes behind their back. *I invoked this trope purely by accident last year. It was winter and I was in need of a coat before heading out into the cold. I was also about to miss my school bus, so I snatched up the first coat I found lying on the couch as I ran out the door. It turned out to be a really long leather coat that belonged to my sister (a Badass in her own right). I was also in sunglasses and a pair of high-heeled boots (also my sister's), so needless to say, my entrance on the bus, and later at school, was pretty interesting. I got a lot of Double Takes and general staring all around. *Thanks to Buffy and Angel, this troper always shrinks in fear from anyone wearing a coat that goes to the knees. *This Troper goes to school every day in his black leather trench coat with his bag slung tastefully over his shoulder. He also has the right movement patterns to make it move just right. *This troper recently bought a long, faux-leather duster coat and sunglasses. He also learned to stop talking quite so much. It's having just the effect you might expect. **Actually, I don't quite know what effect one should expect from such a garment. Never getting laid? Initiating a school shooting? Being uncomfortable when the wind blows? ***...So, what exactly are you doing here? *One of the uniforms for this troper's school is a lab coat; he makes sure that when he's wearing it, it will be used as a Badass Longcoat. He also tends to keep the upper button and only the upper button closed for extra badass points. **This troper did the same thing at work for a while, until I covered the labcoat in fake blood for Halloween. Labcoats > dusters. *One of this troper's friends wears a duster to school every day. Everyone thinks it's badass. Plus, he even wears a cross necklace with it. *Subversion/Inversion/Whatever: This troper went to church dressed as Carmen Sandiego and felt really Bad Ass but then realised how dumb she probably looked later that afternoon. *Semi-subversion: This troper discovered one of his dad's old grey dusters in the back of a closet. It was still in pretty decent shape and looks acceptably badass... until you notice the inner lining is colored bright orange. And it's plaid. *This troper wears a badass pea coat. **I'm reminds me a bit of Rorschach from Watchmen. ***Except Rorschach wears a classic double breasted trench coat, not a pea coat. *This troper has a black trenchcoat, and he finds something primally satisfying about walking into the wind, hands in pockets, trenchcoat billowing around him, and his hair blowing back. However, people tend to move slightly away from him when he does it, and his girlfriend keeps telling him that he looks "sketchy." **This troper considers being creepy a sign of badass. It's just that normal people don't understand the awesomeness, which is quite sad. *This troper used to own a long khaki trenchcoat she wore unbuttoned all the time. It made for awesome effects added to how windy it is in her region in the winter. Badass Longcoat with bonus Dramatic Wind pretty much on command. *This troper wears a black duster and a brimmed hat almost every day. It looks badass, especially if it's billowing in the wind. He thinks leather coats look silly, tho. *Being somewhat a god of coats, I have a full length black leather duster I once used to hit someone in the face (We were actually fighting for real, I won) a knee length brown leather duster, basically Revolver Ocelot's jacket, a knee length Royal Air Force jacket actually from the 1950s (it's thick enough to abosrob shock damage when things hit me), A knee length black leather jacket (Max Payne coat) and a knee length heavy cotton jacket (Angel in his Buffy phase). When I got the first one in high school, it had the intended effect, and since I now live Oop north, I have constant dramatic wind. I can't even walk around normally without having the things flying around in dramatic lighting. *This troper known an 8 year old in elementary who always dressed up with a trenchcoat and sunglasses, even indoors. *I have a Badass robe. Seriously. Black and red - I feel like Hefner. *This troper has a rather fetching trench coat, black, with mandarin (mid-neck-length) collar. It has the special power of making goth girls aroused and making me look like an anime character when sunglasses are added to it. *This Troper plays it straight, with a floor length black leather trenchcoat cut to flutter dramatically in the wind. Heavy, impractical, but windproof, warm, and feels awesome when the wind catches it just right. Such a shame about the hem being so easy to trip over. He does, however, get 'nice coat' comments from time to time. **Combining it with long hair a black T-shirt, trousers with chains and straps and shiny bits, and a pair of heavy boots has resulted in a dramatic striding walk that causes the coat to swing out behind him. Mostly in order to avoid moments of totally anti-badass treading on the coat and landing in a heap of limbs, leather, and chains on the floor. *This troper has a rather nice khaki trenchcoat, one that was his grandfather's and is from the 1920's, something you'd expect to see in a gangster movie. *This troper has a friend who is usually decidedly not badass. However, he once wore a black trench coat to A-Con that made him look like the most badass person around. *This troper has spent the last few winters, (and springs, and falls, and whenever it's cold enough to get away with it) wearing an awesome black coat that an ex of mine described as "long, dark, and broody". (Yes, she's a Buffy and Angel fan, why do you ask?) There's nothing quite like the feeling when the wind catches it just right, and one friend of mine who covets it frequently jokes about her complicated Xanatos Roulette to steal it and keep its awesomeness for herself. *This troper has a black leather trenchcoat which her friend actually refers to as a Badass Longcoat. *I own a calf-length black raincoat which I wear to school almost every single day, regardless of the weather conditions. Given that it's caught on railings more than a few times and has a rather unattractive Burberry lining, it is rather less than badass. On a related note, my enjoyment of practical Chemistry assignments greatly increases if I'm wearing a labcoat, whether I need it or not. *This troper doesn't have an actual longcoat but has been told he looks badass in just his regular coat which is slightly longer than an average coat *This troper's friend got an elaborate black leather trenchcoat in high school. The first time he wore it to school, he also wore a black shirt and tie with black slacks and dress shoes. Twas badass. *This troper wants a trenchcoat so badly. Not just because she's a goth, but it would also be awsome to wear on non-uniform days at school. *This Troper doesn't usually consider himself badass, but is very fond of his black (cloth, classic knee-length) trenchcoat, and finds that other people tend to like it as well. And also doesn't get the hostility. Some people, it suits, others it doesn't. *This troper started playing a Badass Longcoat type of guy in a Vampire The Masquerade adventure best forgotten, but has since moved to owning three different leather longcoats in real life (more or less badass - the first being over 50 years old heavy trenchcoat looted from grandpa's attic and serving well for quite some time, the second nearly falling apart after six months of normal use and, finally, the third one being bought on a whim as being "badass enough"). As for the badass part - heaps of irony liberally used in everyday life should be enough, but if they're not... That's where the name's from. *This troper has a black London Fog duster that he bought at a closing sale for 100$ ten years ago. He wears it when it's cold or rainy because it's warm and waterproof. And because a coat that'll last ten years is some quality work. *This troper started wearing longer coats to cover her school uniform when she went out. She continued wearing them because she really likes the look of being luminescently pale and dark-haired while wearing a garment that covers pretty much everything above the knees. Not badass, though. **Hotass Longcoat? *Complete and total subversion. This troper when wearing a longcoat looks just oddly suspicious. Not "badass" suspicious just "Kid wearing a longcoat with way too raggy hair for it and wearing the wrong shirt underneath" sort of suspicious. Which I decidedly thought was a good thing after all in that it may just be "avoid trigger" enough to get people to stop talking to me. So yeah, as you can tell badass is a less then accurate description. *This troper bought a Goth-type longcoat with metal things all over and hears constant compliments about how nice of a duster it is. He later added to the look with an outfit of pure eccentricity and rarely says anything. *Aversion: This troper purchased a massive WW 2 soviet greatcoat from a street market in London. It's the warmest garment I've ever had the pleasure of wearing, but everyone I know agrees it's also the ugliest, least badass thing they've ever seen. *This troper has claims to badassness via genetics anyway, but it helps that his father, a genuine Badass Normal in every sense of the word, had for the longest time an oversized duster that he customized to fit him specificly. The troper himself would also like to draw attention to his beloved Oilskin Duster, that fits in perfectly with the oilskinned hat he found two years later. That coat made the last year of High School that much easier for him, as it was the item needed to draw the right attention to him, even gaining him the lead role in the school's performance of Beowulf that year, drawing the largest crowd of students the play had ever drawn. Three years later, the coat is as badass as ever, still drawing compliments wherever it billows. *This troper has a badass blood red leather longcoat. It looks badass. I need to get a Nice Hat to go with it. *This troper's homeroom teacher (Who was pretty badass to begin with) would go into school every morning wearing black sunglasses and a black trenchcoat. Needless to say, he looked quite epic. *I have a friend who used to wear a "badass" coat to school every day - he thought it looked awesome and sketchy. Really, everyone just made fun of him about it until he realized that it looked ridiculous. *This troper once saw this guy at Wal-Mart who wore a long duster and a cowboy hat, had long white hair, walked with a cane had an eyepatch. Then again, that may have been two separate people that have been Retconned into one person by this troper's memory. Anyway, dude looked totally badass. *This Troper sports a WW 2 Italian Army greatcoat in cold weather. Everyone who sees it either thinks it's the most awesome thing they've ever seen, or utterly ridiculous. Whether Badass or not, it keeps away the chills. *This Troper is practically famous around his town due to his almost traditional Navy Blue duster. Due to his sense of humor, however, it's resulted in more of a 'Terrorist' concept than a 'Badass' one. Regardless, it's difficult for people to take note of that unless they stop playing with his Hair Of Gold. **Oh my God, you're Walter Sullivan! *Subverted by me: I've had the chance to try on several Longcoats, but none of them seem to quite fit properly (too long, too baggy, etc). The overall effect is more Rummage Sale Reject than Bad Ass. *I knew a cop who wore one of these when off duty. He fit the look. *This troper wears a lab coat on clinical duty, the better to carry all her equipment (hospital-issue scrubs don't come with cargo pockets). Like most such coats, it came embroidered with her name. She wasn't aware it had ascended to the status of Badass Labcoat until a fellow student identified her to a staff nurse as "the insanely smart one in the personalized lab jacket." *This troper wears a black trench-coat a lot and used to have a beard and long hair. I wasn't a real badass, but looked it enough to be hassled by police on a regular basis and get on a jury for an assault charge without any objection from the defense (who I assume thought I would understand his client beating on a guy for looking at him funny). The first I could have done without, the second was kind of fun. *This troper has a long, black coat with a pointed hat attached which looks badass when no one is wearing it and might be considered badass in games or anime or whatever. I just wear it when its cold out and it mostly just makes me look like a very, veyr creepy girl, according to my friends. *It's not really the US Navy officer's trenchcoat that makes this troper's outfit; it's warm, but not especially awesome on its own merits. It's the addition of a genuine Soviet Commissar Cap (which, worn with anything else, only looks ridiculous) that really does it. Is it possible for an outfit to be Lawful Evil? **Yes. **This troper recently purchased a similar cap (altho it's not a Comissar Cap but a British officer's peaked cap. It has a fricking skull on the front, tho). It's badass as hell but he doesn't quite dare to wear it in public. He later wore the cap and his duster in a con as an extremely half-assed Warhammer40000 Comissar costume, and got a lot of people telling he had an awesome costume. Next year he'll get epaulets, medals and a powersword or fist to go with it. *There's a chap walks around this troper's university constantly wearing a dark brown/black suede duster and a hat with a giant brim, cowboy boots, and an upturned collar. I keep looking for his horse and revolver. There was also a rather fat fellow who wore nothing but hawaiian shirts, however he paired them with a tan highwayman's coat (with horse-riding split in the back) and on occasion, a bright purple pimp hat with a giant feather in it, and a pimp cane. This reached a veritable crowning moment of awesome when at the same time, his friend dressed up as jesus and one of my lady friends came in FULL. PLAYBOY BUNNY. BLACK. SWIMSUIT. Ears and dark leggings/stilleto heels included. *This troper's older brother used to wear all winters a badass black longcoat. It wasn't leather like Blade's, but more like the ones you see in Spaghetti Westerns. In his college, and around girls, he had a reputation of the being badass martial artist, so the coat made girls around him melt him even more. And harrass him even more. Oh yeah, he also wore a black westy hat to combine with the badass longcoat. *This troper was walking wearing long leather coat, a tactical vest and carrying a big long cardboard box (containing a disassembled crossbow) through the mall, a gang of Eminem lookalikes crossed my path. The apparently ringleader bumped into me not looking where he was going, looked at me, looked at the box, flinched hard and apologized profusely and cleared himself and his friends out of my way. *Aversion: I picked up a dark-green duster from a local thrift shop, and if the reactions from borrowing my step-dad's black one for a Halloween costume are any indication, I would look at least semi-Bad Ass in it. The problem is, I never wear it in public. **Un-averted by the now-registered troper in question. I now wear the dark green trench coat and a second one that seems to shift between drab green and light brown at random almost exclusively. I've heard at least two comments on how awesome they are. *This troper wonders where one can buy a Badass Longcoat. He's looked many times but never found one. **This troper obtained his in a specialist leather store in Camden, in London. He was perusing the shelves to stay out the rain, but ended up trying on a coat that just felt right. ***What about outside of a specialist store? Rural California seems to be lacking them. ***Go on holiday, or order it online. You'll probably need measurements taken, though. I just happened to be offered one that fit almost perfectly. *I have a classmate in the marching band who has this kind of coat. Paired with his jet-black emo-ish hair, he looks quite badass. I myself own a black trenchcoat, and it goes to the knee. If you couldn't tell, I love it. *Sadly averted in the case of this troper. While they own two long coats (one of which is red) the fact that they are owned by this troper automatically renders them non-badass. *This troper owns three longcoats one army green which for me is quite lucky, a khaki one, and an Oleg Cassini faux-fur lined duster, a slight problem however, is the dress code at my school has laid down a moratorium on trenchcoats for which I have already suffered a two hour thursday school. *This male troper won't lie: he likes to incorporate this style whenever possible. Owning his very own lab coat in 1st year university made him squiggle with glee (SQUIGGLE IS NOW A WORD. DEAL WITH IT!). Yes, he knows it makes him look like a geek, but hey, sometimes you gotta dress up only for yourself. And yeah, I incorporate sunglasses, hats, fingerless leather gloves and whatnot. On a good day merely scowling will make people get out of my way at twenty yards (I'm aware this isn't a good thing to be proud of, but hell, I'm only human.) *Back in the late 90s, when this troper was younger and thinner, I was once taking an early flight. The outfit I wore to the airport was black t-shirt, jeans, harness boots, sunglasses, and leather longcoat. I get to security around 5:00am, and it's just me and the three security guards. We're all kind of sleepy. I set off the metal detector, so one of the guards has me step through, and starts wanding me. mmmmmBOOP! "Oh, sorry, that's my business card case. I should have remembered that." mmmmmmBOOP! "Yep, that must be my belt buckle." (The guards behind me have stopped chatting at this point.) mmmmmmBOOP! "Yeah, sorry, that's the buckles on the sides of my boots." mmmmmm-nothing. "I'm good to go? Thanks." As I walk away from security, I hear one of the guards mutter, "Well, now I'm awake." **Oh, and, when this same troper got to my destination, the gentleman who picked me up later confided that he briefly hallucinated me pulling a couple Uzis out from under my coat . . . *This troper owns a leather coat. That was tailored on his father. And it is more or less the coolest piece of clothing he owns. And recently he bought a pair of black jeans. Add a pair of desert-coloured boots to the mix... *One of this troper's friends used to wear one of these that was black with white emblems on the back. It was custom-tailored for him and it showed. He's sadly traded it in for a normal-length leather jacket though. *sniff* *This troper remembers seeing a woman wearing a pink (BRIGHT PINK) trench coat and hiking boots. What made it baddass (in this troper's opinion) is the fact that she was wearing it in the middle of the summer, over a pair of shorts that were shorter than the longcoat. Her attitude was perfect, with just the right ammount of 'Screw You, Summer' and 'I Don't Care What You Think' to be epic, despite the fact she worked at a water park. This troper's father and brother thought she looked ridiculous, but this (female) troper wants to be just like Pink-Longcoat-And-Hiking-Boots Woman one day. Although, I want mine to be gray. *This Troper was Ozzy Osbourne for Halloween 2009. Since she couldn't find the proper longcoat for the look, she had her costume-shop-running costume-making aunt make one for her. She kept it after Halloween, figuring it was too cool to throw out. Now she regularly wears it when it's a day that kind of calls for a thin jacket. She tops off the look with black jeans, a black band t-shirt and fuckloads of jewelry, not to mention one of her two nice hatsand torn black combat boots. Yes, she has been stared at and given weird looks. She's proud of it. *This troper used to own a Badass Longcoat given to him by a friend. The first time I wore it, it was early evening just starting to get dark, I had my hands in my pockets, my shades on (the sun was at juuuuuuuuuust the right angle to be shining right in my eyes), and a cigarette in the corner of my mouth. People moved out of my way when they saw me coming (I'm not really an imposing figure, but I felt like a badass so I was walking like a badass). I walked into one of my usual haunts where all my friends were and almost all of them gave me a doubletake when I walked in. Unfortunately, I no longer have the coat having outgrown it. *This troper has a long black leather duster I picked up a few years ago. Coupled with my long hair, aviator sunglasses, love of death metal and those bands' tshirts, and the fact I'm built like a linebacker... People tend to cross the street to avoid me. It's even better with a cigarette dangling from my mouth. However, if you do ever talk to me, you'll find I'm quite the nice guy. *Black Top Coat, Fedora, Scarf. Aw hell yeah. *This troper tends to steal her father's long winter coats to wear because she finds them to be extremely badass. Needless to say, her ridiculously short height coupled with the long coat made her look a bit like an idiot. That didn't stop her from loving the longcoats though. *This Troper has an RAF greatcoat that is about Knee Length and extremly comfortable in winter. *This troper has acquired a lovely black pea coat. When he wears aviator sunglasses with it, he hopes to channel the spirit of Chang from Black Lagoon. *This troper has no trench coat of her own, sadly, but an elderly man in her church owned a dark green one, and made it so incredibly awesome that she asked him to will it to her when he died. (This troper was exceptionally bad at the whole 'polite conversation' thing back then...) **Also, one of her favorite sayings is "The world would be a better place if more people wore trench coats and fedoras". *Slightly inverted by this younger troper. A year or so back, she bought a very nice Badass Longcoat, a light blue colored (okay that might be badass repellent for some of you but) number. Random passerbys on the street have commented on the coat since I usually couple it with my fedora and scarfon colder days, plus steel toed boots. This troper also is taller than many other classmates and is considered Moe by her friend when wearing that. what is this i don't even *This troper is not exactly badass (well, I've been in a few fights, but generally avoid it), but thanks to wearing a black coat, a fedora, and dark green aviator sunglasses often, has gotten a few double takes from people. It doesn't help that when I get a bit tired or irritated, I tend to talk in short, clipped sentences. No-one has said it to my face yet, but this troper knows that someone out there thinks about Rorschach every time I walk by... *This tropers trenchcoat has somewhat become his trademark, I doubt anyone would recognize him without it. *This troper has just recieved, for her birthday, a raincoat. It happens to be almost identical to Altair's robe/coat thing, only black and with a thermal lining. This troper is a woman, and was immediately told that not only did the raincoat look Bad Ass, it apparrently made her ass look amazing. *This troper now has TWO badass longcoats: a beige trenchcoat, and a black duster. *This troper is known for never leaving home without her white duster and fedora and is only ever seen without them at work (where a longcoat, no matter how badass, will inevitably get caught in a gear somewhere and destroyed.) One two occasions her friend's horribly unlikable boyfriend has brought the friend's car in to get fixed ("Please, please get this done before I have to take it home and Alex finds out I messed it up again!") and, despite the fact that this troper has been his mechanic both times, he has not recognized her and has no idea how Alex keeps finding out the car is getting damaged. *Kulture here, and I'm infamous for my knee length coats and boots. I'm actually trying to track down a decent M40 Kriegsmarine coat but all the Ebay supliers are dodgy singapore based companies that'll probably empty my account. Yes I intend on Putting on the reich. *This guy right here got this awesome coat from Canada for his birthday. It's about knee-length, light brown suede, has buckles on the sleeves, and is fur lined with a large, furry collar. *This troper has a plain black, heavy longcoat (for cold days, of course) nicknamed "Van Helsing coat" by her new classmates depite NOT looking like Van Helsing's coat. It is part of my Villain Outfit (black boots, black pants, white shirt, cravat, colorful scarf, cool hat and mask), and it looks plain awesome in windy areas. She also has a black coat for rainy days, which works really well when acting like a Large Ham. *This troper has several of these, including, but not limited to, a knee-length black trenchcoat, a knee-length khaki trenchcoat (genuine military one, no less), and a greatcoat. He once wore the military coat to school on a mufit day, and scared half the kids he saw from younger years. *This Troper wears a long blue trenchcoat,that falls towards his knees.He kept saying it was his "Seto Kaiba" jacket.He also used it once to hide a boxcutter up his sleeve,when he and his friend were in trouble with some local hoods. *This troper has a black, leather, knee-length trenchcoat, but he can honestly say that getting this trope to work well is arguably harder than I Wanna Be The Guy. He tends to use it when he is wearing more formal clothing, turning the overall effect into Badass Formal. He actually prefers what he calls the "Badass Shortcoat" look, which involves his typical clothing combination and a jacket that would not look out of place in Travis Touchdown's wardrobe. Category:Troper Tales